trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PopsicleRocket
Enter Name Cassin Ollopa, also known as her Trollian handle popsicleRocket, is a troll. Her symbol is one associated with the Sol system planet Saturn, and her horns are modeled after a scythe. Cassin types in an indigo font, and her quirk focuses on representing scythes in relation to Saturn and it's symbol. She starts each sentence with two forward slashes (//) to picture the handle, then goes on to add the blade to the weapon by giving all her vowels acute accents. She uses perfect grammar and punctuation, and doesn't use emoticons as frequently as other trolls. When she does use them, they are horizontal and starts with | and ends with a < to represent her horns. Eg: |^u^> or |o_o>. She tends to use caps lock to show emphasis on a word or phrase, still keeping with her quirk. Her first name, Cassin, is taken from the name "Cassini-Huygens", a space craft which orbits Saturn, taking photos of the planet. Her second name, Ollopa, is simply Apollo backwards. Apollo was the name of the program which sent humans into space, and to land on the moon for the first time. Their launch vehicles were named "Saturn IB" and "Saturn V", and carried out the mission. Personality On her own, she’s happy and content, can act very silly and stupid sometimes, playing ridiculous tricks or things of the like. But, she’s very stuck up when it comes to meeting new people, and very awkward and stubborn when you don’t know her very well. This makes is difficult for her to make any friends, but this how she likes it. With the few friends she does have, she’s fun and is willing to spoil them with whatever they desire. However, Cassin isn’t very loyal, and could easily hold a grudge against you easily for anything. Online; she is almost back to herself, and will act quite stupid and friendly, apart from people she doesn’t like. She has a weakness for sweet-tasting foods; especially cake, ice cream, ice lollies, and chocolate. She seems to have a passion for luxury. Because of her fascination with all things rich, she wouldn't let herself be seen without her gold jewelery. She wears her 9 rings at all times, even when sleeping, and has never taken them off. Her necklace and other accessories however, are taken off when she wants to go without. She has an obsession with her 9 rings, and would most likely cull anyone who dared touch them without her permission (which she wouldn't give anyway). She's very stubborn with her blood colour, and treats anyone below her badly. She calls everyone a lowblood if they're below her, no matter how close or far they are on the spectrum to her. Introduction Your name is CASSIN OLLOPA. You are 9 sweeps old. Your interests almost completely revolve around LUXURY and PERFECTION. You usually spend your time watching yourself in the MIRROR, making sure you LOOK FABULOUS, however, you don’t pay any attention to fashion, because it’s stupid. You love eating SWEET TASTING BAKERY GOODS and FLAVORED ICE SHAPES, or anything sweet enough for your HIGH STANDARD taste-buds. You RESPECT anyone who CREATES such magnificence. As a HIGHBLOOD, you believe you are BETTER THAN ANYONE BELOW YOU. You act extremely SNOBBY to JUST ABOUT EVERYONE, as the POWER may have gotten to your head. Because you are an INDIGOBLOOD, you work as a SUBJUGGALATOR but you DO NOT TAKE MUCH MIND to it at all. In fact, you DESPISE THE MAKE-UP you are required to wear. SUBJUGGALATNG with your GOLDEN SCYTHE is something you don’t seem to like doing, due to yourself usually being DIRTIED WITH BLOOD when you do your job. You would much rather prefer to be at your MANSION-LIKE HIVE in the COLD ICE-COVERED MOUNTAINS, so you can FUSS OVER YOUR TWO-HEADED DOG LUSUS with ribbons. You like to show your importance by wearing GOLD ACCESSORIES, including your 9 GOLDEN RINGS which you would NEVER TAKE OFF. NEVER. You also seem to like STAR GAZING, since you think the beauty of the NIGHT SKY is ABSOLUTELY DELIGHTFUL. You sometimes like to MAKE SHAPES WITH THE STARS’ POSITIONS, but you think this is BELOW YOUR STANDARDS, so you prefer to keep this hobby a SECRET. Your trolltag is popsicleRocket and you speak in quite a way //Whích réprésénts yóúr scythé tó scáré óthérs áwáy fróm cónvérsíng wíth yóú, síncé óbvíóúsly yóú áré wáy ábóvé théír lévél fór thém tó évér évén hávé cóntáct wíth yóú. Lusus Her lusus appears as a two-headed dog, similar in appearance to an Alaskan Husky. Their names are Pan and Promethus, named after the two main moons that orbit Saturn and keep it in line, as do Lusus' keep their troll in line. The Alaskan Husky breed is to reflect on the fact that Saturn is a very cold planet, consisting mostly of ice and hydrogen, but also to show that Pan and Promethus are gentle and maternal, like a domestic pet. Another reason for the chosen breed would be of it's close relation to wolves, to represent that they Pan and Promethus are dangerous, in relation to the indigo blood of Cassin. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:PopsicleRocket Category:Indigo Blood